Wireless communication devices are commonly available as factory-installed features for mobile vehicles. Speech recognition technology allows a subscriber to place hands-free, voice-activated calls on a wireless network. Typically, a microphone is embedded in the vehicle, and conversation is heard through the vehicle's sound system speakers. Because the communication device is integrated into the vehicle, a factory-installed exterior antenna can be connected to the device to optimize reception and transmission of the radio frequency (RF) signal used by the device.
Vehicle manufacturers are pursuing ways of offering hands-free calling for vehicle owners who wish to use their personal portable cellular phones within the vehicle. The portable phone may be connected to the vehicle sound system using the same types of wireless interface provided for factory-installed wireless communication systems.
However, the portable phone may have very poor performance within the vehicle because the metal body and frame of the car tend to impede reception and transmission of the RF signals. Performance can be greatly enhanced by connecting the portable phone to an exterior antenna. Unfortunately, the RF coupler required to connect a portable cellular phone to an exterior antenna varies widely from one cellular provider to another and from one phone model to another. Thus, a vehicle manufacturer cannot offer a roof-mount antenna system as a factory-installed feature because the physical interface to the cellular phone is not universal.
A device is needed that will provide a universal means of coupling a personal portable cellular phone with an antenna mounted on the exterior of the vehicle, thereby providing enhanced performance of the phone. Such a device would allow a vehicle manufacturer to offer a factory-installed exterior antenna system for use with any portable wireless communication device.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a device for enhancing performance of a portable wireless communication device within a mobile vehicle that overcomes the aforementioned and other disadvantages.